Mi padre me enseño
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI - INCESTO) Mi nombre no tiene importancia pero la historia que hoy les cuento, paso de verdad a lado de mi padre, él me enseño en una noche de placer lo que es tener a un hombre dentro de ti. *.* FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE *.*


**Aclaración:** La historia "_Un padre enseña a su hijo" _de pertenecer a su autor "Anónimo" (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_...

* * *

**_Un padre enseña a su hijo _**

Soy un chico de piel canela, cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mismo cielo, muy bien formado, bastante guapetón, al decir del éxito que tengo entre chicas y chicos, además tengo un cuerpo atlético, y esta historia que hoy les cuento fue cuando tenía 16 años.

Siempre sentí una gran admiración y la sigo teniendo por mi padre, en realidad por los hombres maduros de entre 35 y 45 años, sin ser gay (o sin saber que lo era), desde pequeño me gustaba observar a todos esos señores mayores, podría decirse que me atraían sus físicos fuertes y dominantes, no por morbo, sino por admiración, por el deseo de ser como ellos cuando tuviera su edad.

Siempre me gustaron las chicas, delgadas, castañas y con buenos pechos. Ya con 15 años me acosté con una amiga del instituto, creo que una edad bastante precoz. Ella fue la primera y después vinieron bastantes más… pero siempre ocurría lo mismo: después de los tocamientos, los besos, mi excitación y el erotismo de la situación…. me disponía a penetrarlas pero un dolor insoportable me venía al pene, al final siempre me terminaba corriendo por medio de la masturbación delante de ellas y corriéndome en sus caras o pechos…

Así fueron las cosas hasta que cumplí los 16, viendo y escuchando a mis demás amigos cómo se follaban a sus chicas y lo satisfactorio que ello les resultaba decidí hablar con mi padre a solas, de hombre a hombre. Por aquél entonces él tenía unos 36 años, sus años jugando varios deportes se notaban en sus piernas fuertes y aunque los años aún mantenía un abdomen fuerte y marcado, con unos pectorales duros y prominentes. La verdad es que mi padre siempre ha sido un señor muy atractivo, varonil y muy machote. Ya se le empezaban a notar algunas canas.

Una noche que mi madre (que en paz descansé actualmente) se había quedado a dormir en casa de unas amigas del club, me dispuse a contarle a mi padre lo que me pasaba. Toda la tarde estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza si saber cómo decírselo, hablar de esos temas con mi familia me daba escalofríos.

Sobre las nueve de la noche mi padre venía de trabajar, así que me senté en el sofá de la sala a esperar su llegada, estaba viendo la televisión cuando escuché la llave y la puerta que se abría, como de costumbre me acerqué a él y le di un beso (mi padres dentro de casa en cariñoso) y volví a sentarme para seguir viendo la tele. Él entró en su habitación a darse un baño y a ponerse más cómodo. Los nervios me estaban invadiendo por momentos.

Me dispuse a preparar la cena, algo ligero para la noche ya que no estaba el servicio por ser domingo. Él salió de su cuarto con una camiseta que dejaba ver a la perfección sus grandes bíceps y unos calzoncillos, lo justo para estar cómodo.

Cenamos, recogí la mesa y se quedó sentado en su sillón viendo la tele, me fui a dar un baño y al rato salí al salón con una camiseta y el pantalón de mi pijama, esa noche no me puse los boxes, imagino que porque así estaría más cómodo.

Me senté el sofá, cerca de donde él estaba, y por fin me armé de valor:

- **Papá, tengo que hablar contigo.**

Él me miró con aire serio y se incorporó.

-**¿Qué te pasa hijo?**

- **Verás, hace ya tiempo que ando con chicas… **-.-me miró y me sonrió-.- **…sí, y ya he practicado sexo con ellas… **-.- él asentaba con la cabeza con cada cosa que decía, se sentía orgulloso de su hijo-.- **… pero cada vez que intento penetrarlas me duele en la punta del pene y nunca puedo terminar lo que he empezado.**

Hice una pausa, y me miró pensativo. Yo volví a decir:

- **Me daba mucho timidez contártelo, esto me lleva pasando desde los 14 años**

Él me miró, sonrió y me contestó:

-**Vaya, si has corrido hijo… pero bueno, es muy posible, qué lo que te pasa es tan sólo qué tienes fimosis… **-.- me quedé congelado -.- no **te preocupes mi niño que eso no es grave, verás, el pellejo que te cubre el capullo no se puede echar hacia atrás y por eso te duele cuando penetras a una chica, entonces hay que hacer una pequeña operación, un corte para que ese pellejo pueda subir y bajar con facilidad y así no te duela cuando te folles a alguna de tus novias…** -.- la palabra follar no era muy usual en su vocabulario, pero se empezó a soltar, a adquirir más confianza -.- **… a esa operación se le llama Fimosis.**

Asenté con la cabeza y quedé pensativo mirándole fijamente. Él siguió hablando:

- **Deberíamos ir al médico para que te viera y así que te pueda operar para que no te preocupes más. A ver, enséñamela para ver cómo está.**

Me puse de pie y él seguí sentado, era una conversación de lo más normal y ni por un momento se me pasaron otras ideas por la cabeza, creo que a él tampoco.

Me bajé los pantalones del pijama y dejé al aire mi pene, flácida claro está.

Él la miró detenidamente y con dos dedos la cogió.

- **No te molesta que te toque aquí… ¿verdad?**

- **No, que va, no te preocupes Papá.**

- **A ver, si te echo el pellejo así, hacia atrás, ¿te duele?**

- **No, ahora mismo no, sólo me duele cuando me empalmo.**

- **Ah, vaya… **-.- respondió y siguió tocando con sus dos dedos, echando el pellejo hacia delante y hacia atrás, observando.

Como es natural mi pene empezó a crecer, empezaba a estar cada vez más dura y gorda, por aquel entonces me debería de medir unos 17 cm. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió:

- **Anda, si te estas empalmando**

- **Jo, es normal, ¿no? **-.- respondí.

- **Claro que sí hijo mío. **-.- Y él también sonrió -.- **Te voy a enseñar mi pene para que veas como me echo el pellejo hacia atrás, y aprende, ¿vale?**

- **Ok, Papá.**

Me senté en el sofá, aún mantenía mi erección y él se puso de pie, se bajó los calzoncillos y pude ver el pene de mi padre dormido, nunca antes la había visto. La verdad es que era un buen pene, aún sin empalmar era enorme, larga y gorda, de color oscuro y se le marcaban gordas venas, a detrás quedaban unos huevos igualmente enormes y oscuros, cubiertos de vello rubios. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería aquel miembro una vez que tomara vida, y la tenía a escasos centímetros de mí.

Se masajeó un poco subiendo con la mano desde los huevos hasta la pene, el calzoncillo se la había dejado un tanto pegada al escroto. El pellejo cubría por completo su capullo. Cogió su pene con una mano y se corrió el pellejo hacia atrás dejando al aire un glande rojo y redondo. Volvió a cubrir el capullo y repitió la misma operación dos o tres veces, dejando el glande abierto de nuevo.

- **¿Ves?, cuando te operes no vas a tener más problemas, lo harás con la misma facilidad con la que lo hago**. -.- Quedó de pie en frente de mí.

- **Papá, ¿puedo probar también?**

- **Claro que sí hijo, mira, cógela con una mano, y haz como lo he hecho.**

Cogí el pene con una mano sin poder cerrarla del todo y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo que él había hecho. Eché su pellejo hacia atrás y hacia delante, veía como su cabezota asomaba y se escondía.

- **Jo, Papá, qué grande se siente**

- **Es normal hijo, a mi edad tú también la tendrás así. Pero si sigues con tu mano vas a conseguir que esto crezca**.

- **Claro hombre, a todos los tíos nos pasa lo mismo**. -.- ante eso le sonreí.

- **¿A ver?… está creciendo! **-.- mi padre adquirió un aire serio pero no me quitaba la mano de su pene, sólo se limitaba a observarme. En cambio, seguía aferrado a su mástil meneando mi mano sin que mi pene pudiera bajar.

Sentí como mi padre lanzaba un suspiro, le miré y me encontré con su mirada, me sonrió. Por fin el pene llegó a su plenitud, uff!, casi no me cabía en la mano, debería de tener unos 19 o 20 centímetros, además era enormemente gorda.

Paré de mover mi mano y le solté el pene, allí la tenía delante de mí, tiesa y llena de vida, la observé durante unos minutos y pude apreciar cada una de sus venas. La estaba mirando maravillado y con la boca abierta. Pude ver cómo de la punta salía una pequeña gota de líquido preseminal, y acercando la punta del dedo la cogí, saqué la lengua y allí la deposité, saboreé… tenía un gusto algo salado.

Mi padre me estaba mirando sin decir palabra, le miré y nos sonreímos, lo veíamos como un pequeño juego pero sin pensar en nada más, algo natural.

- **Esto es lo que pasa cuando un tío se excita, ya lo sabes…** -.- dijo mi padre.

- **Ya lo sé Papá, y si hubiera seguido hubieras terminado corriéndote.**-.- conteste.

- **Pues claro hijo**. -.- respondió -.- **Lo que pasa es que cuando me masturbo me tengo que poner un poco de saliva en la punta para que el pellejo correr mejor hacia atrás.**

-** ¿Sí?… eso no lo sabía!**-.- respondí, y volví a agarrarle el pene intentando echar su pellejo hacia atrás, noté que su capullo se había resecado un poco y me costaba un pelín de trabajo. -.- **¿te duele Papá?**

- **No hijo, pero con un poco de saliva va mejor.**

Instintivamente, me acerqué y con un poco de saliva acumulada en mi lengua, se la pasé por el capullo, no creo que pensara lo que estaba haciendo, tan sólo lo hice sin más, mi padre lanzó otro pequeño suspiro pero no dijo nada. Al acercarme pude sentir un olor a macho, a pesar de que acababa de bañarse, que me excitó aún más. Me acerqué de nuevo e introduje todo su glande en mi boca.

Pasé mi lengua por su pequeño orificio por donde sale el orín, y cubrí todo su capullo con mis labios, con mi mano seguía masajeando ese terrible tronco. A la vez miré a mi padre que entreabrió sus labios dejando escapar otro suspiro colocando su mano detrás de mi cabeza, hizo un poco de presión hacia sí y me introdujo su pene unos cuantos centímetros más en mi boca… casi no me cabía, tuve que abrir mi boca al máximo, estaba saboreando su miembro.

-** ¿Te gusta?** -.- dijo entre suspiro y suspiro -.- **así… así se hace, eso es, sigue.**

Seguía comiéndome ese gran miembro cada vez más profundo, estaba disfrutando de esa situación a tope, y con mi otra mano pasé a mastúrbame a mí mismo.

Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y pude notar cómo su pene se hacía cada vez más grande, tomaba una mayor rigidez. Mi padre me agarró más fuerte de la cabeza, dio un gran suspiro e introduciendo todo su miembro en mi boca sentí como se corría en mi garganta.

Sentí todo su semen bajando hasta el estómago, era cálido, espeso y abundante… me encantó.

Al sacarla de mi boca dejó un hilo de su corrida desde mi lengua a su pene que yo pronto hice por volver a llevármelo de nuevo hacia mí. Le limpié de nuevo el glande.

- **¿Te ha gustado hijo? **-.- me preguntó

- **Sí, Papá, me ha asombrado **-.- respondí con la boca aún abierta.

Me miró, sonrió, y me levanto de los brazos y me colocó encima del sofá boca abajo, terminó de quitarme los pantalones de pijama y me sacó la camiseta.

- **A ver si esto ahora te gusta más. **-.- me dijo

No respondí, sólo me dejaba hacer.

Se colocó detrás de mí, se agachó y sentí como sus grandes manos me tocaban mis glúteos, me masajeaban el culo, y de rozaba con su dedo índice mi pequeño orificio. Yo, al sentir esa caricia, suspiré y reconozco que me abrí un poco más, por inercia levanté un poco más mi culo para dejarle hacer…

Abrió un poco más mis glúteos y acercó su lengua a mi ano, notaba la humedad de su potente lengua impregnándome todo mi ano, me relajé, y mi esfínter también, está rozando el delirio y mis jadeos se hicieron más rápidos, me sentía al borde de la calentura.

Sé que él lo notó, y a la vez que jugaba con su lengua fue masajeando e introduciendo un dedo, di un pequeño sobresalto, pero en seguida me relajé. A ese dedo siguió otro más… mi padre me estaba dilatando y yo era un mar de placer.

Cuando pudo introducir sus dos dedos sin mucha resistencia se acercó a mi oído y en un susurro me dijo:

- **Ya está preparado…**

No supe bien a qué se refería hasta que sentí todo su cuerpo encima de mí, rozándome, me agarró con sus dos brazos por los hombros e introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi boca que no tardé en devorar. Sentía la presión de su pene en mi esfínter, cómo intentaba entrar poco a poco. Sentí algo de dolor, no dije nada, dejé que mi culo fuera violado por ese gran cuerpo extraño, que se fuera haciendo camino.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo la totalidad de su pene dentro de mí, al principio con un poco de dificultad, sentí que sus huevos se pegaban a los míos, sus pelos rozaban con mi culo… era una sensación indescriptible. Mi padre se paró por unos momentos con todo su miembro dentro de mí, mi culo se adaptó a su tamaño y empezó a moverse de manera armoniosa… metía y sacaba su miembro, sentía como hacía todo el recorrido dentro de mi culo.

Estaba vibrando de placer, estaba a punto de correrme pero me contuve.

Eso hizo que apretara la paredes de mi ano contra su pene, lo que le hacía a mi padre mayor obstáculo pero a la vez mayor presión… se estaba volviendo loco por momentos, me gritaba al oído, sentía todo el calor de su aliento y sus jadeos en mi nuca, era como un caballo en celo montando a su yegua.

Él seguía cogido con sus brazos y al cabo de unos minutos esos movimientos se hicieron más intensos hasta que sentí en mi oído un grito, y en entrañas se llenaron de líquido caliente… se había derramado por completo dentro de mí. Sentía su pesado cuerpo lleno de sudor sobre el mío. Sin tocarme y con el roce de los cojines en mi pene terminar por descargar todo mi semen acumulado, lancé un fuerte jadeo y me corrí.

Seguía sintiendo la respiración de mi padre en la oreja, me tenía abrazado y a los pocos minutos me sacó todo su miembro de mi culo, se irguió y se puso de pie. Sentía mi ano ardiendo y como correaba por él un poco de su semen.

Quedé tumbado en la misma posición y al poco me incorporé… vi a mi padre que me miraba, y con una media sonrisa de satisfacción comenzó a ponerse de nuevo sus calzoncillos. Salió del salón sin decir palabra y se fue a su cuarto.

Quedé extasiado durante un rato más en el sofá, no me creía lo que había pasado, pero a la vez me sentía satisfecho. Hice lo mismo que él, me vestí y me fui a mi cuarto.

Solo se volvió a repetir en tres ocasiones, en mi cumpleaños, en el suyo y en el día del padre, ha sido mi mejor año, pero después de eso nunca más volvió a pasar más nada, ni tampoco se habló sobre ese tema, sí pude comprobar que entre mi padre y yo, se había creado una complicidad difícil de romper, algo que nos unió más como padre e hijo.

Al mes siguiente me estaba operando de fimosis… mi pene ya era una más dispuesta a ser utilizada, pero no por chicas, sino por chicos, tíos, y señores, en definitiva, machos muy machos, hombres verdaderamente viriles… como toros en la cama. Siempre seme nunca más uke, solo con mi papá fue uke, y dos de las 4 veces que estuvimos juntos. Por eso...

_"Feliz día papi... _

_por mostrarme el camino de los hombres."_

**_Fin_**

::::::::::::::::::::*.*::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les guste esta historia que se me hizo interesante cuando la leí por primera vez. Una relación padre e hijo que comenzó con una plática y termino en algo más. Algo diferente a mi parecer.

Además que está muy acorde con el "Día del padre" aquí en México que los celebramos cada 3 domingo del mes de Junio.

En mi Facebook "Milady Potter" pueden encontrar un álbum especial de fotos de "Minato con Naruto" espero que les guste (es público).

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho, pero sobre todo pásenla muy bien con sus papis.

**_Los quiere su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a su autor y yo solo la utilizo para darle viva a mis personajes favoritos de "Naruto". Espero que su autor original no se moleste esto, ya que de esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero la tome prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella..._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como ALONSO77)

**Titulo Original: **Un padre enseña a su hijo.

**Publicada: **26 de Noviembre de 2002

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** un-padre-ensena-a-su-hijo/


End file.
